Ethan Gelfand
Info Ethan Gelfand is a character who Formerly joined team family, And Later Joined Vidcon And Served In The United States Marine Corps And Also A Famous Youtuber Who Has 100,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000 Subscribers, 10,000,000 Subscribers And Also 17,000,000 Subscribers With The Play Buttons: Silver, Gold, Diamond. He Also Stays In The Bar Called The Youtube Bar And Grill With His Patrons. Full Name: Ethan Cole Gelfand Alias: PFC Joker, PFC Rookie, Lance Corporal Rookie, Private First Class Gelfand (Currently), Lance Corporal Gelfand, Corporal Gelfand, Petty Officer Third Class Gelfand, Private Pyle, Rookie, Rook, Newbie, New Blood, The Man From Staten Island Rank: Private First Class Alignment: Good Status: Alive Hobbies: Liking U.S. Marine Corps, Playing Video Games, Making Videos On 4K, Listening To WWE, Metal Music, Hiring Youtubers, Actors, Marines, Seeing Vidcon, Dating Tana Mongeau. Goals: Staying With U.S. Marines Corps, U.S. Navy Seals & U.S. Armed Forces, Stay As A Bar Patron, Survive In Iraq, Being A War Hero With Medals, Be A Good Man, Become A Hero Girlfriend: Tana Mongeau Occupation: TFM (Formerly), Youtuber, Vlogger, Gamer, United States Marine Corps Member, Vidcon Member Friends: Chris Kyle Enemies: Eddie Ray Routh, The Butcher Likes Saving Zack, Erika, Justin, Matt, Shawnette, Peter, Jayland, Tracy the others Like Anti Troublemakers, (Sometimes), Joining team family (Formerly), Gaming, Fortnite Battle Royale, Call Of Duty Black Ops IIII Blackout, Hiring Youtubers, actors and marines, joining the United States Marine Corps, His House, New York City, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, The Bronx, Marine One, His Corpsmen, His Battalion, US Marine Corps Stuff, History And More, Kevin "Dauber" Lacz, Crafting Items, Gear And More, PS4 Pro, Xbox One X, American Sniper, Meeting Youtubers In Vidcon, Tana Mongeau, Heavy Metal, WWE, UFC, Sports His 4K Camera, MacBook Air, IPad Pro, Apple Watch And iPhone XR, Tours And Being A Good Marine, Making videos, Nerf Guns, The Youtube Bar And Grill, His Youtubers: Alex Wassabi, Laurdiy, Bella Thorne, Liza Koshy, Gabbie Show, David Dobrik, Vlog Squad, Smosh, IJustine, Guava Juice, Joey Graceffa, RackaRacka, Shane Dawson, Juicystar07, Markiplier, DanTDM, Jacksepticeye, PewDiePie, Destorm Power, Jesse Wellens, Oli White, Tom Syndicate, Fine Bros, Tyler Oakley, Andrea Russett, ExtraJill, Meg Delacy, Issa Twaimz, Tay Zonday, Toby Turner, Logan And Jake Paul, Chloe Bennett, Erika Costell, KSI, Team 10, Glozell Green, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Lele Pons, Eva Gutowski, Nikita Dragun, Matthew Patrick, McJuggerNuggets, KidBehindACamera, Boogie2988, Tony Tornado, Wafflepwn, Roman Atwood, Shay Carl, Lazyron Studios, EpicMealTime, FRED, Lucas Cruikshank And More Youtubers, Chris Kyle, Marc Alan Lee, Chad Littlefield, Omar, Sheikh Al-Obodi, Being Rich, Making Gaming Videos, Jarheads, Leathernecks, Staying Out Of Trouble, His Utility Covers, Uniforms, Helmet With Quad Night Vision Goggles, 4K HDR, 4K Ultra HD 60FPS, Thermal/Night Vision Goggles, With Sunglasses. His Glasses, Sunglasses, Monocle, Eye Patch, Visor, His K9 Unit: Cowboy. Other Marine Uniforms, Recruit Training, Becoming An Amphibious Marine, Recon Force Marines, Delta, Anti Communists, Russia America, Rifleman's Creed, His Devil Dogs, United States Marine Corps Boot Camp MCRD At San Diego, Eddie Ray Routh Dying, Burning Down GoAnimate And Vyond, Baby Shows, UTTP, Taylor Team Family With A Flamethrower, Absorbing Powers, His Infinity Gauntlet, Erasing All Of The GoAnimate And Vyond Universe By Snaping The Infinity Gauntlet, Getting Youtube Play Buttons By Getting, 100,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000, Subscribers, 10,000,000 Subscribers And 17,000,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000,000 Subscribers, 20,000,000,000 Subscribers, Monetizing His Youtube Channel And 4K Videos, Meeting and Greeting Youtubers In Vidcon & More Dislikes Bad Users, Ericina, Baby Shows, Taylor And Eric Jolicoeur And Randy Ruiz, Luke Winston, Dion Paterson, Jose Ruiz, Alex Parrish, Filip Brandt, Hunter Dudlicek, King Armored Trinter, Sorcerers, Luna Girl And Romeo, Theva, 2 New Villains, Vampires, Ninja Twins, Brian Noller, Dogenado, Brad, Battery Mill, Tobias James, Eric And Liz, Sorcerer Eye, Cableguy's Monsters: Thunderman, Huntsguy, Goris The Cyber Green Guy, Cusle Dud, Ziro, Zoria, Fladman, Soranra, Emma Dash, Thomas Crawford, Bruno And Eric Torres, PowerJohn 25, UTTP Members, Stephen Larson, Conor Slevin, Jose And Joey Marquez, Kaigan Ryouchi And His Family, Tommy Parky, Brennan White, Caleb The Animator, Zane, Fundir Broe, Bangsters Army, No Average Jills, Emily And Jake, Cedric Haveng, Six Members, Aliens, 4 Zaras, 3 Powerjohns, 3 Femme Arsenals, SuperMarioKing1999, 3 Memys, Daryl And Darius, Ben Bowen, Althea Andrea, Candace Nicholson, James, 3 Filipino Wicked Citizens, South American Gang Squad, 3 Canadian Punkslayers, The Jockman, Joel Hammerstein, Michael Van Gerwen, 4 Negros, Dante Clayton, Edster140, Daniel Osbourne, Luke Gartrell, Krzysztofparzych Lavlin, Tara And Lara, Super Strike, Alec And Sam Jolicoeur, Melissa's Parents, Melissa, Jake, Henry, Anna And Chris, Alex And Alyssa, Alex's Friends, Scooter (Jeffy's Clone), Drawing Jeffy, Bully Bill, Tanner, Patrick Araujo, UTTP Groups, Alvin Hung, GoAnimate And Vyond, Team Family And Members, His Death, Chad Littlefield, Marc Alan Lee And Chris Kyle Death, Omar And Sheikh Al-Obodi Death, Punishments, The Insidious 6, Ethan Gelfand (illusion), Crow, Zaper, Reptile, Cosmic Squid, Rhino, Electric, Zombie Saddam Hussein, Red Goblin, Genom, Clone Ethan Gelfand And 2 Clones, The Troublemakers, The Robbers, Other Spider Randy Villains, Lying, Doing Bad Things, Haters, His Fake Parents (Russian Spies), TheFunEditor4 And His GoAnimate Characters, Derek And His Gang, Bullies, Claude, Kumi, Tucker, Keith, Abusive Parents, Diesel Dawson, Alan, Gecko, Warren Cooker, Warren Cook, Simon Badger, Stooge Kids, Mr. Stooge, Abusive Teachers, Communists, Krzysztofparzych Lavlin's Russian Robots, Shobey, Tregan, Zenom, Cableguy, Matt, Ju7641, Ju2500, Ju3000 LL96A, "Shobey"/Stormtrooper Being Brainwashed, Manipulating Innocents, Taylor Jolicoeur's Robots And Stormtroopers, Bad Guys, Eddie Ray Routh, His Enemies, The Butcher, Idrees, Abduwali Muse, Somali Pirates In Africa, Terrorist Resistances In Iraq. Other information Powers: Ultrahuman Physiology, Absorption, Flight, Heat Manipulation, Size Alteration, Superhuman Strength, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Earth/Plant Manipulation, Telekinesis, Rank Switching, Echolocation, Detective Mode, Ice Manipulation, Double Jump, Destroy Mode, Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Self Detonation, X-Ray Vision, Ice Force Field Generation, Invisibility, Wallcrawling, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Immortality, Superhuman Agility, Drone Access, Vision Pulse, Mesh Mines, Barricade, Grenade Manipulation, Bomb Disruption, Blackout Manipulation, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Infinity Gauntlet: Nigh Omnipotence, Regenerative Healing Factor, Terrain Manipulation, Energy Absorption And Transformation, Death Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Energy Detonation, Energy Projection, Energy Conversion, Space Manipulation, Portal Creation, Vortex Creation, Spatial Pressure Generation, Intangibility, Force Field Generation, Global Influence Spreading, Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Negation, Illusion Conjuration, Stealth, Matter Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Containment, Time Manipulation, Event Recreation Abilites: K9 Unit, M249 Paratrooper, Special Ops Mastery, Expert Marksman, Expert Acrobat, Expert Tactician, Expert Hand To Hand Combatant, Technology Weapons And Equipment: M16A2 With M203, M1928A1 Thompson, M1911A1, M249 Paratrooper, Glock 18, MP5 Silenced With Holographic Sight, AN/PEQ-2, Magazines & Desert Camouflage, Desert Eagle, Frag And Smoke, Hairspray Flamethrower, Infinity Gauntlet, Flash Grenades, Wingsuit, Glider, Parachute, Mechanical Axe, And More. Specialist Weapon: Scoped Gun Specialist Ability: Frag Grenades Type Of Hero: War Hero, Empowered Hero Category:Team Family Members Category:Agent of Shield Fan Category:Good Users Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Controverial people Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:War soldier Category:Military Category:Brad Pitt Fan Category:Scout Category:Gunners Category:Metal songs lover Category:United States Armed Forces Category:2001 Births Category:1st Battalion, 5th Marines Category:War heroes Category:Charlie Company Category:Vidcon Fan Category:Infantry Battalions Category:Rich People Category:Vloggers Category:Gamers Category:YouTubers Category:Good Youtubers Category:Vidcon Category:WWE fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:Fortnite Fans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Criminals Category:Private First Class Category:Recruiter Category:Video Game Collector Category:Vidcon Meet And Greet Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Allied With U.S. Navy Seals Category:Allied With USMC Units Category:100,000 Subscribers Category:1,000,000 Subscribers Category:10,000,000 Subscribers Category:17,000,000 Subscribers Category:K9 Units Category:Call Of Duty Black Ops IIII Blackout Fans Category:Seal Team 3 Category:Seal Team 7 Category:Seal Team 1 Category:Mark Wahlberg Fan Category:Alive Category:People that retired goanimate Category:People That Retired Vyond Category:82nd Airborne Division Category:Allied With U.S. Army Category:Streamy Awards Winners Category:Famous Birthdays Category:Corporal Category:Petty Officer Third Class Category:Anti-Fugitives Category:Anti-Troublemaker Category:Lance Corporal Category:The Youtube Bar And Grill Category:Bar Patrons Category:Black Ops Specialists Category:Jews